Harry Potter and Hermione the Neko Girl
by Hawk Wood
Summary: Takes place during DH. AU. Adult situations. Harry discovers that Hermione has a reminder of the Polyjuice incident during CoS. Story will soon be taken down and re-written, I seem to have written myself into a corner and need to re-read and re-write most of it. Still on Hiatus until at least the first chapter is redone, then will re-post revised chapters as they are done.
1. Chapter 1

_Harry Potter, et al; is property of JKR and the publishers. I'm just playing in her sandbox and don't make anything from this._

**A/N: **_This story inspired by a scene from "_**Maw of the Basilisk**_" by Dark Dragen and is used with his permission._

_Takes place during the Horcrux hunt in DH, but doesn't follow canon once Ron abandons them._

_Harry and Hermione are still on the run, and Hermione runs out of a certain potion she's had to take since the end of second year, after the Polyjuice incident where Hermione was turned into a cat girl by the potion, but it was not completely irreversible._

_Flashback courtesy of Dark Dragen_

Harry couldn't believe that Ron would abandon them while on the Horcrux hunt, just because he was hungry! He looked at Hermione crying abjectly, he walked over to her and hugged her, offering her a shoulder to cry on. It was like fourth year and the Tri-Wizard-Tournament once again!

Harry thought about what Ron had done and was getting more angry, his magic beginning to swirl around him. Hermione felt it and was afraid that it would get out of control and expose them to the ones who were hunting them while Voldemort conquered the ministry and Wizarding Britain.

Hermione did the only thing she could think of to get his attention off his anger, since it was obvious returning his hug wasn't doing it, she kissed him, hard. Harry was so startled his anger and magic buildup stopped immediately.

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and saw, in the green depths, confusion as well as the hurt from Ron's defection.

"Harry, he's gone. We have to get out of here in case he gets caught and leads them back here," Hermione said.

"I know, Hermione, but I still can believe that git! He ate all of our food, then abandoned us because he was HUNGRY!" Harry retorted, his magic beginning to build again.

"Harry! Use that magic up to pack up the tent, we need to move now! We'll discuss this later, when we're somewhere he doesn't know about," she came back with.

Harry did as she asked, they walked out of the tent, used the residual magic to fold up the tent and shrink it with all their belongings inside. They apparated in a totally random direction and ended up near the shore at Land's End, warmer and dryer than Scotland or Wales, at the time.

They were able to stay at a hostel in a muggle neighborhood and were able to stretch their money quite a long time. For extra money, Harry took a job washing dishes at the local pub and Hermione waited tables.

They set up their tent in a wooded area outside of town and were able to put up muggle repelling and notice me not charms and somehow, missed being noticed by the Ministry of Magic since then, while living as muggles.

Harry and Hermione grew closer, realizing that they had no one but themselves anymore.

After a particularly long day, they were relaxing in their tent, cuddling, and Harry noticed Hermione was purring. He flashed back to second year.

_**Flashback Begins!**_

When he began to eat, Hermione awoke. The first thing that she did was to come over to Harry and hug him saying, "You solved it Harry, you solved it!" and she began to purr.

"Hermione, you're purring," Harry warned her in a whisper so people wouldn't hear him.

_**Flashback Ends!**_

Harry smiled and remembered when he first saw and heard the reason she purred.

_**Flashback Begins!**_

_January the 3rd 1993_

It's been over a week since the incident with the Polyjuice Potion, when Hermione accidentally become a hybrid of cat/kneazle and human. She thought the hair she had used came from Millicent Bulstrode, and not from her pet cat/kneazle hybrid. So for over a week Madam Pomfrey had been trying to undo the transformation before the new term started. During that time Hermione didn't want anyone to see her like a hybrid of cat/kneazle and human, so she did not allow Ron, Harry or anyone else to see her. The following day was the beginning of the new term and Harry went to the Hospital Wing to arrange with Hermione for him to bring her homework to her until she was able to leave.

When Harry entered the Hospital Wing, he went over to the area with blinds in place. Hermione had asked for the blinds so that people would not make fun of her. When he entered the Wing, Madam Pomfrey saw him and walked over to him. "Greetings Mr. Potter, I hope everything is well, and you don't need anything."

"No I'm fine ma'am," Harry said with a smile, "I came to see Hermione."

"You do know that she doesn't want to see anyone until her problem is sorted out?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I know that Madam Pomfrey," Harry said with a sly smile, "But I know one thing that'll make Hermione see me."

"And that would be?"

"Homework," Harry said with a laugh, "The new school term starts tomorrow and I want to talk to her about it."

Madam Pomfrey couldn't help but chuckle, she heard how Ms. Granger was with her school work and if there was one thing that Ms. Granger would want to see someone about, it was schoolwork. "I think you might be right about that Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said with a chuckle. Madam Pomfrey was, however, worried about Ms. Granger's possible reaction since she had not long been the bearer of some bad news but when she thought about it, Ms. Granger would need someone to give support now more than likely. "You can try and see her, but please don't upset her too much Mr. Potter." she said .

Going up to the blinds, Harry called out "Hermione can I come in."

"H, Harry is th, that you?" Harry heard Hermione say with a sob, "I, I d, don't wan, want to t, talk any, anyone."

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"N, nothing H, Harry," Hermione sobbed, "I, I jus, just d, don't want to talk to, or se, see anyone."

Worried about his friend, he threw caution to the wind, and he walked through the blinds where he saw Hermione crying. As he looked at her, he saw that, although she had lost most of the fur, she still had wavy long hair, with cat's ears poking out. She also had cat whiskers, eyes, a tail and claws and she had a thin layer of fur on the back of her hands and around her face.

When Harry walked through the blind and saw Hermione, he said, "Hermione what is wrong?"

"H, Harry what are y, you doing here?" sobbed a shocked Hermione, "I asked to, to be left a, alone."

"I know you did Hermione," said Harry as he sat next to her on her bed with his arm around her, "But you're my friend, and I won't leave my friends alone if they are upset. You wouldn't leave me when I am upset, so I won't leave you."

"Oh Harry," sobbed Hermione.

"So tell me, why are you so upset?" asked a concerned Harry.

"Oh Harry," sobbed Hermione as put her head onto Harry's shoulder, "M, Madam Pomfrey, told me that, that she believes that I'll, I'll l, look like this p, p, permanently," and with that she cried harder than before.

"Oh Hermione," Harry said softly as he stroke her Hermione's hair and whispered comforting words to her, "It'll be ok Hermione, I'm here for you," and some other words. After a few minutes of comforting Hermione, she began to purr. "Hermione, are you purring?" asked Harry.

"Oh," Hermione said with a blush, "Yes I am. A few days after I become this hybrid, Madam Pomfrey was able to give me some potions and undo most of the fur that I had so I now only have a thin layer of it apart from in some places like the palm of my hands, bottom of my feet and elsewhere. She told me yesterday that after doing some tests, she feared that I would be like this permanently. She said that she didn't know what would happen to me, but she believed that I would get some of the cat's traits. Things like liking cream and balls of yarn. There might be other things but she isn't sure until they happen. Madam Pomfrey told me that she would do more tests, to see if she can undo what happened to me. However, if she can't find a way to get me back to normal, she wants me to stay here to see what other traits I might have, to make sure there aren't any more side effects."

Before Harry could say anything, Madam Pomfrey walked through the blinds, "Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, how are things here, I hope you're doing better Ms. Granger?"

"I am a bit Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said with a smile, "I now know that I'll have Harry on my side no matter what."

"That's good dear," Madam Pomfrey said with a smile.

"Madam Pomfrey," Harry begun, "Isn't there anything that you can do for Hermione?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter there isn't anything I can do for her," Madam Pomfrey said sadly, "I've tried to use potions and transfiguration to undo what happened to Ms. Granger. I'm not sure why but for some reason the cat's parts are now completely part her. Whatever the reason, her magic has accepted her new parts and made them truly part of her. So nothing I do would undo it. It doesn't mean I won't try though."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," Harry said with a sigh "I know you'll do everything to help Hermione, like you do with me," and then something hit him, "Have you told anyone about this yet?"

"Not yet I haven't," said Madam Pomfrey "But I was going to tell Professor McGonagall, seeing that she is your Head of House."

"Can I ask you not to though?" seeing that both Hermione and Madam Pomfrey were going to object to this, Harry went on to say, "I know that she has the right to know, but I'm thinking about Hermione here. As you know, this place isn't the best place to keep secrets, so the less people know what is going on, the less likely anyone will find out about Hermione. We don't know if there are any laws about this that could be used against Hermione, I know people like Malfoy would use them against Hermione if there were any. Anyway, apart for her looks, it's not hurting her or anyone else now is it."

As she thought about it more, Madam Pomfrey realized that young Mr. Potter was right. They didn't know if there were any laws about this kind of thing that could be used against Ms. Granger. And the change wasn't hurting her or anyone else, so she wasn't forced to tell anyone about it. However, there was only one problem she could see, "If I don't tell anyone about Ms. Granger's new appearance, how would she explain about her new looks?"

Here Harry had to think, how would they explain about Hermione's new looks when he remembered about a spell he read about a few weeks back, "I don't know if it would work, but what about a Glamour Charm? From what I read the charm is used to change someone looks, so can't we use that?"

Madam Pomfrey thought about it, the idea was sound and it could work, but should someone feel Ms. Granger's bare skin, they would feel her fur though the Glamour Charm. Then she remembered something. She would have to look into it first to make sure but it might work, so she said "The idea is sound Mr. Potter, I'll need to look into a few things, but your idea might work," and with that she left before Harry or Hermione could say anything.

Madam Pomfrey left, so Harry and Hermione talked for a while and joked about her having a furry little problem. They also talked about what skills she might have, already Hermione knew about her eye sight and hearing being better. She also knew that her teeth were sharper then before and her tongue was now grooved like a cat's. She wondered what she could do now and what else had changed. Before too long, Madam Pomfrey came back to chase Harry out of the Hospital Wing seeing how late it was.

As the feast was going on, Harry thought more about when he had found out that Hermione was a hybrid of cat/kneazle and human. It was about a week or so before Madam Pomfrey was able to find a way to make Hermione look like her old self, Madam Pomfrey had charmed a necklace with a Glamour Charm and a charm so that should anyone touch her skin, they would feel human skin and not her fur. This made Hermione very happy, as to everyone else they would see her as a normal human.

From that day until Hermione was petrified, they learned some interesting things about her new condition. The first is that she did in fact like cream and balls of yarn and when she was stressed playing with a ball of yarn would help to calm her down. They also learned that when she was extremely happy she would purr and begin to act like a cat, so Hermione asked, that when she started to purr, that Harry would tell her so she could stop before she started to act like a cat in front of others. They also learned something very embarrassing for them, it seems that when Hermione was ovulating she acted like a cat in heat: she would be unusually affectionate, by sidling up and rubbing against furniture and a few other things. The most embarrassing thing for Hermione was that she would go into what Madam Pomfrey called her mating position. Her head would be down, her hands and arms would bend, her legs would be raised as if she was exposing her perineum, and her tail would be raised and held to the side of the body - this would happen when she was in her cat form. The embarrassing thing was that this would last for a week, and it took Hermione going into heat a few times before Madam Pomfrey realized what was happening. When she did, she was able to give Hermione some potions to help her suppress these mating urges. Another thing that they found out about Hermione's hybrid form is that some of her senses had been enhanced, her sight, smell and hearing.

_**Flashback Ends!**_

Harry pulled Hermione into his lap as they both calmed down. He looked into her cinnamon colored eyes as she looked back into his emerald colored ones. Harry noticed that Hermione's pupils looked more like slits than round.

He brought his hand up to caress her cheek and felt her whiskers and what also felt like silky short fur. She was purring again.

"Umm, Hermione?" he started, "Did you take your charm necklace off?"

"No," she replied, "why?"

"I can feel your whiskers and your eyes are more like cat's eyes…."

Hermione started to panic and tried to get up from his lap, he held her in place, trying to calm her down.

Harry kissed her hard, freezing her in place, tongue knocking at her lips to be let in, she opened her mouth with a moan and began tongue dueling with her, her raspy, cat tongue battling his. They broke for air, panting.

"Wow! Hermione! That was brilliant!" Harry said, catching his breath.

"But Harry," Hermione protested, "the charm necklace was supposed to hide that!"

"Hermione, I don't care", said Harry, "I thought you looked sexy as a part cat/kneazle. Hermione, take off the necklace, please?"

She looked into those deep, emerald green eyes and saw no deception or condemnation, she saw something that made her shiver a little. "But, what if someone sees?"

"Hermione, the charm isn't working right, you still appear human, but I can feel your fur, might not be a bad idea to let the necklace rest to preserve the part of the charm that keeps you appearing fully human. And, I'll tell you a little secret, one reason I dropped Ginny and came with you is because I've thought of you as a neko and think that makes you sexier than a human witch. And, I think, by becoming part kneazle, you've grown in power, too."

"Really, Harry? You think cat ears and a tail are sexy?" 

"Yes, and a soft coat of fur on you here and there."

Hermione nodded and reluctantly took off the charm necklace, As she set it down her appearance reverted to what it was before Madam Pomfry was able to get the charm necklace made.

Hermione squirmed a little then reached behind her, pulled the waistband of her shorts down a little and freed her tail. She looked at Harry, embarrassed. Harry pulled her into another kiss, one hand stroking her tail as his other very gently stroked the cat ears poking up through the mass of her auburn hair.

Hermione purred contentedly as they snogged. They broke when they saw how late it was getting and decided to go to bed.

They slept in separate beds, then Hermione was awakened when she heard Harry whimpering and groaning from nightmares. She climbed into bed with him and held him to her chest. He quieted down and slept peacefully. Hermione was surprised to find she was completely comfortable and liked having Harry's head resting against her breast as she fell into a deep, restful sleep.

When they woke up the next morning, Harry was mortified to find Hermione in bed with him. But he also realized that he hadn't slept that well in a very long time. He had awakened somewhat before Hermione and watched her sleep, taking in the fur and whiskers and the cat ears.

Hermione woke up and hugged him and the feel of her body against his make him react. Turning red, Harry tried to get out of bed, but she didn't let him.

"Harry, don't go, I like the feel of your arms around me."

"B bu but Hermione," Harry stuttered, "ummm, I have to get up, I need to use the loo."

Harry went into the loo and tried to urinate, finding himself a bit too erect to. He decided to try a shower to relax enough. As he was soaping up, he felt another pair of hands, almost paws, scrubbing his back as he washed his hair.

He stiffened and turned round, seeing Hermione now rubbing his chest and stomach. He tried to cover up his reaction at seeing her nude with him and she brushed his hands away, beginning to stroke the rather large erection, making him even more erect. He looked closer and noticed she has thin fur all over, not concealing, but enhancing her perky breasts and highlighting her light pink nipples. As he looked closer, he noticed she had three smaller breasts, each one smaller than the one above below each of her human sized breasts.

He took his soap hands down and began to caress her chest and abdomen, soaping each breast and nipple, making each of them perk up.

He regretted not being able to see that clearly without his glasses, but was distracted when Hermione dropped to her knees after rinsing his erection off and began to lick him with her raspy tongue.

"H Hermione!" he stuttered, trying to pull away, her paws slipped around his waist to his butt, claws lightly pricking the skin as he tried to pull away. Staying put, he watched her as she licked him like a lollypop, the raspy tongue making him shiver each time she licked over the opening in his cock.

She was purring loudly as he came closer and closer to climax, he also smelled a sharp, not unpleasant odor, not knowing what it was until he saw her rubbing her thighs together, her tail raised and off to one side.

He tried to push her away as his cock jerked, on the edge of climax when he felt her thin cat lips slip over the head, slightly fanged teeth and raspy tongue setting him off.

He groaned as she suckled his cock, swallowing the essence that spurted forth. He looked down and could see that her slit pupils were dilated, barely showing the fact they were slit.

He nearly lost consciousness as he was drained, barely noticing when Hermione stood, hugging herself to him, silky fur against his skin, all eight nipples pressing against his skin.

He looked down at the slightly shorter neko witch and saw her licking her chops like… well … the cat that just had the cream.

She smiled at him, still speechless and handed him the soap and turned her back, tail swishing slowly, then looked over her shoulder and asked, "Well? Aren't you going to scrub my back for me?"

Harry nodded, still speechless, and soaped up a flannel and began to scrub her back. She reached back and took the flannel from him and indicated he should use his bare hands.

Still in shock, he caressed her back with soapy hands and then she dropped her tail into them, hinting she wanted him to wash her tail and … other parts.

He stroked the soap into her tail, careful not to go against the grain of the fur as he became more aware of what he was seeing and feeling, still bemused from the fact she had just given him the first, and what he considered, the most brilliant blow job he'd ever had.

As his brain caught up with his feelings, he realized that he loved Hermione, not just because she had just given him a devastatingly wonderful climax, but because, through thick and thin, good times and bad, she was always there for him.

As he realized this, he was massaging and washing her fantastic butt, glad for the fact that the muscles needed to move the tail had shaped it, in his opinion, perfectly.

Her purring grew louder as he massaged her, indicating that she appreciated the massage.

He turned her around to face him and bent down to kiss her hard, pulling her tightly to him, hands still massaging her butt, nipples, now soapy, poking his chest and sliding a little in the soap. He smelled her arousal grow sharper then begin to fade as she shook in his arms.

Harry reached down and found her small tuft of fur above her mound, then found her mound was bare and very slick, much slicker than soap and water would account for. He cupped her mound a moment, her legs parting to allow his fingers to feel her petals.

She pushed him back under the water, rinsing them both off, then turned off the water, reaching over to get her wand and cast a drying charm on both of them.

That brought them both to hyper awareness and they wordlessly got dressed, packed up their tent and, after slipping the charm necklace back onto Hermione, disguising her once again, walked into town, stopping at Harry's old job, telling the manager that an emergency had come up and they needed to leave, getting the last of Harry's pay.

The walked into a deserted alleyway and apparated out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Harry Potter, et al; is property of JKR and the publishers. I'm just playing in her sandbox and don't make anything from this._

**A/N: **_This story inspired by a scene from "_**Maw of the Basilisk**_" by Dark Dragen and is used with his permission._

_Takes place during the Horcrux hunt in DH, but doesn't follow canon once Ron abandons them._

_Harry and Hermione are still on the run, and Hermione runs out of a certain potion she's had to take since the end of second year, after the Polyjuice incident where Hermione was turned into a cat girl by the potion, but it was not completely irreversible._

They came out in a tiny alley in Glasgow, Scotland, still not having spoken a word.

Harry and Hermione looked around the neighborhood, once they got their bearings from the apparation.

They searched for, then found a heavily wooded park, after searching it, found a large clearing, Harry set up the tent while Hermione warded the area with muggle repelling and notice-me-not wards as well as a variation of the _muffliato_ charm that she designed with the help of her Arithmancy.

Feeling secure and hidden, Harry entered the tent and began cooking dinner for them while Hermione straightened up the place and put two of the beds together, turning them into one. She came out, after removing her amulet and clothes, wearing nothing but her rather sparse fur.

Harry looked up from his cooking and dropped the cooking utensil he was holding as he began imitating a fish, blushing a bright red, unable to help himself, to keep staring at her beauty.

"Goddess, Hermione!" he almost stuttered, "You're absolutely gorgeous!"

He watched her, nearly drooling as he came back to himself enough to finish cooking dinner, watching her brush out what fur she could reach.

He smelled that sharp, not unpleasant scent again and noticed, again turning Weasley red, that her bare nether lips were glistening in the low light of the tent. He shut his mouth with an audible click and turned around to start serving up dinner. He didn't see the small smile that appeared on Hermione's face as she brushed the thin fur over her upper breasts. Harry was glad he'd worn some of Dudley's old cast off jeans, as it gave him room to adjust his erection for comfort.

He brought the plates into the dining area and set them on the table, and Hermione waited until he sat down, then plopped herself into his lap with a loud purr. She moved the plates so each had access to one and, after kissing Harry's cheek gently, delicately ate her dinner.

Harry watched her out of the corner of his eye, noting that she ate daintily, just like a cat. For some reason, this made him even more erect, since he found it very erotic. Hermione couldn't help notice his reaction under her bare rear and she wriggled just a little to let him know she was not at all upset at his reaction.

Harry happened to glance down at her chest and stomach, noting with embarrassment that was noticeably waning, that all eight of her nipples were erect. He hurried through his dinner without noticing that, while daintily, Hermione finished the same time he did.

She got up off his lap, noticing she left a bit of a damp spot on his pants and smiled to herself as she gathered up the dishes and took them to the sink and began washing them the muggle way, not risking using magic, to avoid Ministry notice.

As she did this, Harry sat on the sofa and pulled out their notes, reading them yet again. Hermione had noted that, since Voldemort had made multiple Horcruxes, that seven was the most likely number, six Horcruxes and Voldemort, himself.

He noted that the diary was one, the Gaunt ring was another, Slytherin's locket, something from Ravenclaw and something from Hufflepuff were most likely used, seeing as Tom had an obsession with Founder's artifacts. He was fairly certain that nothing of Gryffindor's was used, as the only known artifact left was Godric Gryffindor's sword, and that was concealed in the Headmistress/Headmaster's office at Hogwarts.

Hermione looked over from cleaning up dinner and felt herself get moister, something about Harry using his brain turned her on even more than his hard, lean Seeker's body. She returned to her chore, tail lashing happily.

Harry caught motion out of the corner of and turned to watch Hermione, mesmerized by her tail slowly lashing, pointing out her magnificent bum. Adjusting himself once again, he returned to his list.

He silently _accio'ed _ Hogwarts: A History" that Hermione had brought and turned to find Founder's artifacts. Looking at the list, and remembering some of his less than brilliant sessions with Dumbledore, he decided that at least one of the Horcruxes must be Helga Hufflepuff's goblet. He marked the page to be able to refer back to the drawing, then turned to Ravenclaw. The only known artifact was the Ravenclaw Diadem, but no one had seen it since shortly after the founding of Hogwarts. He did seem to recall that Luna Lovegood mentioned there was a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing a tiara, quite reminiscent of Princess Diana's at her wedding reception.

Having watched the reception through the louvers in his cupboard, he looked at the drawing and noted the differences, meaning there was no way that Diana Windsor neẻ Spencer could be wearing it.

Harry was distracted from his musing when Hermione came in and settled in his lap, purring loudly, for all like a contented kneazle. He shared his conclusions with her and she rewarded him by snogging him senseless, taking one of his hands and placing it on her breast, encouraging him to explore.

In the middle of the session, Hermione pulled her thin, black cat lips away from his, licking them with her grooved cat tongue. "Harry, I think I know where another one is. I think Nagini, Tom's familiar, is one. She's grown too large, and from your nightmares, you know he can possess her directly. Remember the Christmas Mr. Weasley was attacked? You stated that you were her, your connection with him made it seem like you were her… That's why I think he can possess her so easily!"

"That makes sense… wait a minute! I know where Slytherin's locket is!" exclaimed Harry, gently moving her from his lap.

Harry moved into the bedroom and dug through Ron's left behind trunk. "Luckily, he wasn't wearing this when he left. I think it's part of why he was so …. Ron… even moreso than fourth year after my name came out of the cup."

He opened the silk brocade bag and slid the locket out, wrapping his hand in the silk bag and carrying it back to Hermione, who was looking in the book. She nodded and pointed to the drawing, it was as close as possible a drawing can be to the real thing. Even though his hand was insulated by the silk, Harry started feeling bad, embarrassed by Hermione's nude, lightly furred body. With a start, he abruptly slid the locket back into the bag and sealed it. The bad feelings disappeared immediately.

They looked at each other, then Harry went and put the bag into his trunk, incase Ron was able to track them down and claim his trunk back.

Harry stripped down to his boxers and took Hermione's paw/hand in his and walked outside, staying inside the wards, but just breathing the cool, crisp air, sliding his arm around her waist, lightly caressing the soft fur that coated her back and sides. He turned her toward him and he stepped back to look at her.

He noted the cat ears poking out of her hair, her slit pupils, a slight muzzle effect around her mouth, the whiskers, the nose that was still button, but had a slight cat-like look.

He looked down, noticing a small tuft of fur between her upper breasts, and each of her eight breasts and pink nipples, now perked in the coldish air. Her abdomen, where not almost velvety furred over her breasts, highlighted them with slightly heavier fur, down to the tuft just above her mound, highlighting the fact that it was completely hairless and furless. He also couldn't help seeing that her nether lips were, once again, glistening in the light and a sharp scent seemed to be riding the breeze directly into his nose and straight to his penis.

He quickly looked down her legs, noting the fur down, covering the tops of her now dainty foot/paws. Taking one of her hand/paws in both of his, he inspected, noting that she had elegant fingers, but no longer had fingernails, pressing the pad on the bottom of her index finger, a claw popped out, just like a cat's.

Letting her hand go, he gently turned her around and stroked the short, silky fur on her back, stopping to massage her round, well packed, muscular bum, then gently ran his hand from the base of her tail to the tip.

During this inspection, glad he was wearing his glasses, he noticed that Hermione was purring contentedly, getting louder whenever he'd touch her, almost vibrating from it when he massaged her bum and toyed with her tail.

"Harry," Hermione whined a little, something that surprised him. "I'm getting cold."

He nodded, and pulled her back into the tent, sealing the entrance and went into the bedroom and took off all but his boxers. He was reluctant to face Hermione in the light, the scars from his school days, he wore proudly, and she knew of them, but the others, the ones he'd received from his "loving" relatives were another matter.

Harry knew that Hermione could be volatile when she perceived an injustice, smiling slightly to himself, remembering S.P.E.W. from third year.

He shuddered, he didn't want to keep anything from her, he believed he was in love with her, but, thanks to his upbringing, didn't know what love was.

He felt that her happiness was more important to him than his own. From his reading and the few stories about his parent's love for each other that he was told by Sirius and Remus, he believed that was love.

He mustered his Gryffindor courage, stopped to take a leak while he was still flaccid, knowing he would be erect as soon as he saw Hermione again, then walked back into the living area.

He stopped in his tracks, mesmerized by Hermione bent over the table, reading "Hogwarts: A History", tail up and swishing side to side, hiding and uncovering her now exposed vulva. His mouth went dry and his cock immediately hardened at the sight. With a slight groan of lust, he forced himself to walk over and dropped to his knees behind her. He gently gripped her hips and kissed the exposed nether lips, He scent hit him like a bludger, increasing his lust. He slipped his tongue out and licked, tasting her, causing them both to moan loudly. He visually explored her most intimate secret and she did nothing to discourage him, in fact, bending over a bit more, resting her chest on the table to encourage him. He gently parted her outer petals and gave her inner petals a long, slow lick, finding a bump at the bottom, causing her to jump and purr loudly, whenever his tongue touched it.

He noticed it growing and concentrated on it, finally wrapping his lips around it, suckling gently. He had no idea what he was doing, but from the way she ground herself into his mouth and the sounds of pleasure she was making, he was obviously doing something she liked a lot.

Hermione shuddered and with a loud yowl, ground herself into his face harder, soaking his face with her juices. Her scent had intensified the entire time, peaking as she did. Harry pulled back a little and slowly, carefully licked up all the juices that coated her, including those coating her inner thighs.

He pulled back and stood up, seeing Hermione almost passed out, only her grip on the edge of the table keeping her from falling. He picked her up, settling her in his arms like a bride being carried across the threshold and went over to the couch and sank down on it, settling her in his lap, only his thin cotton boxers keeping them apart.

Hermione came to and started cleaning his face of her juices with that marvelous cat tongue, her squirming in his lap making him a bit uncomfortable, since he couldn't reach down and adjust himself.

"Oh Harry!" she exclaimed, "where did you learn to do that?"

He blushed bright red, "That's the first time I've ever done anything like that, 'Mione, I was hoping you'd like it. You did, didn't you?" He looked at her, a bit fearful that he'd messed up.

"Liked it? It was brilliant! Much better than anything I could do myself."

Harry looked puzzled, "Yourself?"

"Yes, Harry," she replied, somewhat shyly, "I've been pleasing myself since second year, after I was petrified, imagining you," with this, she blushed bright red, Harry absently noted that her blush went all the way down her chest, all of her breasts were pink from it. "I've been able to bring myself to orgasm, imagining it was your hands doing it."

Harry was speechless, then confessed, "Well, I've been imagining you were either stroking or sucking me while in the shower every since I saw you walk down the Grand Staircase at Hogwarts for the Yule Ball. You were devastatingly beautiful then, and even moreso now."

She blushed, then grabbed him in her patented "Hermione Hug" knocking him onto his back on the sofa and laying on top of him, She was unconsciously grinding her mound against his cock, soaking his boxers where her juices leaked.

"Harry? I'm tired, let's go to bed."

Harry nodded, slipping out from under her and then giving her a hand up, slipping his arm around her waist and walked into the bedroom with her, absently noting the larger bed.

He let Hermione go and went into the bathroom, taking care of business there and washing his face, getting the last of her off him. He couldn't get rid of the scent, though he didn't try very hard.

They passed each other, Harry deciding to wear a clean pair of boxers to bed, then slipped under the covers, He was on his back when Hermione slipped into the bed and snuggled up to him, her eight nipples and breasts pressed against his side as she lay her head on his chest, purring happily as they fell asleep.

**A/N: **_Wow! Three reviews in just a few hours! I'm glad you're impressed and hope I can keep up the quality and keep the story fresh and exciting._


	3. Chapter 3

_Harry Potter, et al; is property of JKR and the publishers. I'm just playing in her sandbox and don't make anything from this._

**A/N: **_This story inspired by a scene from "_**Maw of the Basilisk**_" by Dark Dragen and is used with his permission._

**A/N2: ****WOW! I can't believe all the reviews already. Gives me more incentive to write. Thank you, readers, for the reviews. I'll do my best to keep the quality high.**

_Takes place during the Horcrux hunt in DH, but doesn't follow canon once Ron abandons them._

_Harry and Hermione are still on the run, and Hermione runs out of a certain potion she's had to take since the end of second year, after the Polyjuice incident where Hermione was turned into a cat girl by the potion, but it was not completely irreversible._

Harry woke up, feeling Hermione still plastered against his side. Once again, he slept without nightmares.

He looked at her sleeping, noting that she was smiling in her sleep and her teeth were more catlike than before and she had a small muzzle. She was becoming more catlike, looking more like the neko girls that Harry remembered seeing in some of the anime comics he'd found in his room, hidden there by Dudley.

Harry reached up and stroked Hermione's hair, noticing that it was now wavy, not bushy, as it during their first year. He hoped he didn't startle her awake, but needed her to wake. He needed to really use the loo, but she had a death grip on his cock, something he was extremely aware of.

"That feels good," Hermione purred.

"Sorry to wake you, but I really need to use the loo. And you seem to be quite adamant that your new toy goes nowhere."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Ummm, you kind of have me in a death grip. And I didn't want to startle you," Harry answered.

She realized where her hand was, in the fly of his boxers, and turned red as she realized exactly what she had said death grip on. She hurriedly let go and rolled away, staying under the covers.

Harry just grinned to himself as he went to the loo then tried to relax his erection so he could take care of his morning needs. He heard Hermione enter the shower and, not being as … adventurous as she was, let her have her shower in peace, although with an invite he'd have washed her head to toe to tip of tail by hand.

Harry looked in the larder and saw that they needed to shop, luckily, they still had quite a bit of muggle money, so he started making a list. Although he and Hermione needed to eat meat, the list was mostly vegetarian or dairy, as it was less expensive than meat.

As Hermione came out to the kitchen, wearing her usual morning wear, that is, just her very fine, non-concealing fur, he asked. "Hermione, you've studied Ancient Runes and Arithmancy… I wonder if there isn't a way to check the Arithmancy on that charm necklace and, perhaps, use Runes to recharge it and keep it less noticeable, should a magic user be nearby… It's sort of like the Disillusionment spell, as long as you don't move, you're fine, but most magic users and not a few muggles would notice the distortion of the spell.

Since Runes, as I understand, are initially charged, they take small amounts of magic from the person or place where they are located…"

Hermione looked gobsmacked for a minute then began smiling… then frowned. "The problem is, we have to use a revealing spell to get the information needed to show the calculations."

"Well, I believe Glasgow has a small magical shopping district, and if I use muggle methods of disguise, namely a hat to cover my scar, and your amulet is still working, we can find a bookstore, cast a low level spell to reveal and copy to parchment, then with luck, find a book in the bookstore that's sure to be there. However, you'll have to be very discreet, I'm sure that the Ministry has noted your love of books and how you go insane, in their opinion, over books," Harry said gravely.

Hermione nodded, her tail, which had been swishing excitedly, was almost still. With a blush, he noted that all of her nipples went flat. He had noticed that when she was happy, those little pink confections would be noticeable, almost as much as when she was very excited, as when he tasted her yesterday. That thought started a tent in his boxers, but he banished that thought. He served breakfast, Scotch eggs and bacon and the last of the tea.

"While we're out, we need to shop for provisions, even though the tent has a featherweight charm on it, as well as our trunks in it, I was thinking freeze dried food from a muggle outdoors shop, nice thing is, it's tasty, well relatively," he added with a lopsided grin, "so I've heard, and it's simple to fix, add water, heat and serve. It's also highly nutritious, and, best of all, it's lightweight and very compact. We won't have to shop for a while and we can see about working out where we might find the remaining Horcruxes, and how to destroy them. Plus, we have Slytherin's Locket, and I'm fairly certain it's one."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully at that. "And, with the right book on wards, we might be able to banish the Trace as well as hide low level spellcasting that we may need to do here."

"All right, then," Harry said, as he finished his breakfast and downed his tea, "let me get a shower and we can head into Glasgow to find the muggle stuff, then find the magical shopping district and try our luck there. I hope the amulet holds out long enough to, at least, hide your fur and tail and ears from view."

With that, he put his dishes in the sink and took his shower, dressing in his least worn, best fitting Dudley castoffs. He took a muggle backpack he'd 'liberated' from Dudley, when the latter had gotten too big to fit his arms through the straps, he packed his invisibility cloak and black robes with the Hogwarts badge removed, got a robe for Hermione, at least the robes would give her some room for her tail, rather than it be restricted by pants or a skirt.

"Let's see about stopping at a second hand clothing store and get something that looks a bit less like a refugee from a rag picker's bag and would fit you a bit better, and I think those trainers should have been given honorable burial even before you got them," Hermione noted.

Harry blushed, he was ashamed of the rags he was forced to wear then not wearing a school uniform and hated to be reminded.

Hermione gave him one of her patented rib crushing hugs, "Harry, I wasn't criticizing, but that's one of the things you are noted for, the way you're forced to dress."

Harry sighed sadly, as he held her. "I know, but I no nothing about shopping. The first time I ever bought anything new, or even bought anything at all, was when Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley for my school supplies." He thought a moment and added owl treats to the list, thinking he'd call Hedwig so they could keep in touch with the remaining Order, specifically, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and, perhaps even Mad-Eye. He'd banished Kreacher to Hogwarts with Dobby to keep an eye on him. He hadn't told Hermione yet, but he'd bonded with both Dobby and Winky, Dobby's sanity returning and saving Winky's life, after Neville Longbottom gave him the reasons that house elves need to be bonded to a witch or wizard, and why few freed elves lived very long.

He made a sour face to himself, not looking forward to explaining to Hermione why he'd 'enslaved' two house elves, but Dobby was an entirely different elf now, still had his quirks, but he attributed that to being mistreated for years by the Malfoys. As for Winky, he'd assured her that she was a good elf, she'd been following her orders and had been unjustly freed by Barty Crouch, Senior, because she followed and was unable to control Barty, Jr. She was an amazingly strong elf, from what Neville had told him, seeing as she'd lived more than a year after being dismissed, since most disgraced house elves waste away within three months.

Shaking his head to clear it from that musing, he saw that Hermione had washed the dishes and was just coming out of the bedroom, amulet in place, ears, tail and fur no longer visible.

He hugged her, starting her purring and they walked out. Harry tried a wandless '_Colloportus_' sealing spell and heard the telltale squelching sound of a successful casting.

Hermione looked impressed as they threaded their way through the trees and back to more populated Glasgow.

They walked to a telephone box and looked through the phone listings, finding an outdoorsman store a short bus ride away. He and Hermione both kept an eye out for telltale signs of the magical shopping district.

They walked into the store and Harry headed for the hats, wanted one that wasn't too stand out, but would conceal the scar on his forehead. He found a dull tan one, a rather neutral color, yet wouldn't be easily seen, even in the woods. I was marked down to 2 pounds, 6 pence and he took it. He and Hermione got a shopping basket and went to the food area, picking up bag after bag of freeze-dried. They didn't bother with a canteen, since water was brought in by magic in the tent, as well as waste taken away.

Hermione picked up a couple of compact packages of biodegradable bog rolls, as well as a couple biodegradable feminine products. She also picked up a couple of emergency blankets and joined Harry at the check out. The total took up nearly all their muggle money, but they had enough food for a while.

Everything fit into Harry's back pack, after pulling out the cloak and robes and stuffing them back into the top of the bag.

As they walked out, they saw a muggle Wiccan supply store then noticed a pub that most muggles ignored. Looking at each other, Harry whispered to Hermione, "It can't be that easy, can it?"

Hermione shrugged and walked to the muggle store, looking in the window, she and Harry looked at each other and smirked, then went inside. While many of the herbs there were actually the magical ones, many of the items, including the cauldrons, were useless for wizarding magic, due to how they were made and what they were made of. They purchased a few items they could use for their own potions, and asked casually about the pub. Getting a blank look from the oddly dressed clerk, they dropped it and put the clerk's attention on what they had for wands.

Hermione subtly pointed out that there were a couple of real wands there and asked to see them. Waving them, Harry and Hermione each found a workable wand, the sparks not visible to the clerk. Using the last of their muggle money, they paid for their purchases and walked out.

They waited until the street was clear and walked into the pub. The bartender looked amazingly like Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, and without a word, pointed to the wall at the back of a short hallway, not visible from the door. Nodding, again without a word, they walked back and tapped the same bricks as needed to enter Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron. The familiar archway opened and they found themselves in a magical shopping district, similar to Diagon Alley, but smaller and had a distinctly Scottish flavor to it.

There was even a Gringotts branch there. They decided to take a chance, since the goblins were supposed to be neutral and went in. He showed his key to the goblin who had him wait. A few minutes later, a goblin Harry thought he recognized walked up.

"Griphook?"

"Yes."

"May your gold flow and your enemies flee before you, " Harry greeted the goblin, rendering the goblin greeting as close as he could in English.

"_May your vaults always be full and your profits large_," Griphook answered in the goblin language. Harry remembered an offhand remark by Professor Flitwick that the wizard title of the goblin language as 'gobbledygook' was an insult to the goblins.

"Griphook, I need to be able to access my vault as well as get some muggle money, but need to do it without the Ministry knowing. Is there any way to do that?" Harry asked, after Griphook escorted them to a private room.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. Yes, I do know who you are and know why you are in hiding." He reached into a bag and handed Harry a small, gold goblet with a badger and Hufflepuff engraved on it. "During a routine check of vaults after Voldemort conquered the Ministry of Magic, this was noticed in the Lestrange's vault. Since soul containers are a violation of Gringott's policy, the contents were confiscated and the soul within was destroyed. We have ways of doing it without destroying the container."

Harry nodded and reached into his backpack and pulled out the silk brocade bag containing the Slytherin Locket. "How much to destroy this one?" Harry asked.

"For you, no charge," Griphook said.

Harry was taken aback, goblins never did anything free without a reason. "May I ask why you aren't charging me?"

"Well, as Lord Black, the head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, it's a service we supply, destruction of dark artifacts, it promotes more profit in the long run." Griphook grinned, showing a frightening display of very sharp teeth, "As for your original request, yes, we have a debit card that's usable at all wizarding establishments and appears to muggles as a Bank of England gold card, good at almost any muggle establishment.

"I'd like one for me and one for Hermione, if they can be as anonymous as possible for wizarding establishments." Harry stated.

Griphook nodded, "First, you need to take the Head of House Black, as Sirius Black named you as his heir, as you know. Once that's done, we can fulfill your request, also, as Lord Black, you can request the private reading of your parent's wills, overturning the block put on by the then Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore."

Hermione and Harry looked shocked at that and he nodded mutely. Griphook snapped his fingers and another goblin came in. Griphook spoke in his own language to the goblin who nodded and ran out. "It will be a short while, would you like tea?"

"Yes, please, Griphook," Harry and Hermione said in unison. Griphook grinned again, another frightening display of very sharp teeth. Snapping his fingers again, another goblin brought in tea and a goblin drink that had a steady stream of smoke or steam flowing over the edge. Sniffing, Harry determined that it had lots of hot pepper juice in it, something he remembered from his days of slavery, cooking for the Dursleys while nearly being starved.

Hermione eyed it as she sipped her tea. Before she could reach for a biscuit, the first goblin came back with two rolls of parchment and two ornate wooden boxes. The second goblin returned with a couple of vials of potions, and whispered to Griphook, who looked even more murderous than normal, grimacing and showing all of his many teeth.

He nodded and turned to the rolls of parchment and unrolled the first one, Harry's mother's will. He went through the will, reading it aloud and came to the last part. "I leave all of my things to James Charles Potter, if he's no longer living, I leave it to my son, Harry James Potter."

Harry nodded and Griphook read the second will, his father's. It ended essentially the same way, save the addition, "I want my son, Harry James Potter, to take the head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter/Peverell. I hope he will bring honor to our House."

Griphook looked at the stunned teens and pushed one box to Harry, "Only the rightful heir of House Black can open this box and take the ring within. Please do so at this time."

Harry touched the box and it opened, revealing a gold ring with a black stone and a motto around the stone _Tojours Pur _. He put the ring on his left index finger and with a flash of light, the ring resized to fit him.

"You are now Lord Black," Griphook said, "and should be able to sense all the Black properties. It also acts as an untraceable portkey to any of those properties."

He pushed the other box to Harry, again the box opened with Harry's touch. Inside was another gold ring with a red stone and a crest that showed a griffin rampant in the background and a curious symbol in the front. It was a circle with a triangle inside and a line inside that. He placed it on his right index finger,

There was another flash of light as the ring sized it to his finger.

"There, Lord Potter/Peverell-Black, you have access to all the vaults of those families, essentially an unlimited drawing account." He reached down and handed Harry a small bag. "It's an expandable bag with all of your account ledgers and listings of all of your properties in it, it's also got a featherweight charm on it."

Harry had another thought as he put the bag into his backpack, "Griphook, Hermione needs a better way of concealing what happened in our second year. The amulet she wears is no longer working properly. I wonder if goblin magic might make something a bit better and longer lasting."

Hermione looked at Harry, frightened. "Do not worry, Miss Granger, as Lord Potter/Peverell-Black's companion, as well as goblins can see through that illusion, your secret is safe with us. Please remove your amulet so we can see all that needs to be concealed and what enchantments or charms are on it."

Hermione nodded and wordlessly took it off. Harry could see the changes immediately, as Griphook took a look at the amulet.

"Typical shoddy wizard work, the charms, while not time limited were not connected to any magical source, such as Miss Granger's magical core, there also seems to be a block on her core." He looked more closely at Harry, "There's a block on yours, also. Seems to have the magical signature of one Albus Too-Many-Names Dumbledore."

He reached back for the potions that had been brought, "Please drink these, they'll nullify the love and lust and jealousy potions in your systems and should aid in freeing your magical core so it will grow to it's full potential."

Too stunned to do anything else, Hermione and Harry took the potions, noticing immediately they had a fresh, minty taste. "Wow! That's the best tasting potion I've ever had! All the other potions I've taken were nasty tasting."

"Our potions masters believe that there's no reason to torture our own, something the wizarding world has never discovered. They seem to think that if it's as nasty as possible, they won't have to make as many. Pure laziness."

"The potions should flush out of your system tonight and the effects of the potions should be gone by the time you leave this branch," Griphook said.

"Thank you for everything, Griphook, may your profits always be large," Harry stated.

Griphook handed the amulet back to Hermione who put it on, her tail and ears and fur disappearing immediately. Harry took her hand and couldn't feel the fur any more. He nodded.

"I keyed the charm to Miss Granger's magical core. It will use a tiny portion of her magic to stay charged. You won't have to worry about sudden failure any more. Shame, too, her unconcealed form is quite beautiful," Griphook said.

Hermione blushed a bright red and hid her face in Harry's chest.

"Once again, thank you, Griphook. If you'll destroy the soul in that locket then let me have it back, I think I know a way to gain the total loyalty of the Black house elf. I'll be calling my owl to me, so your owl, hopefully not as noticeable as Hedwig, will be able to find us."

Griphook nodded and Harry stood, giving him a small bow, then turned to leave, remembering from History of Magic reading that goblins to not waste time on leave-taking.

Harry led Hermione out the doors back to the Glasgow magical shopping district and, with a thought disillusioned his rings, the magic in the rings told him how. They walked to the book store and browsed, Harry quietly noting that there were a lot fewer books they needed. He also reminded Hermione that they now had access to many properties and many should have libraries.

He could see her nipples harden through her thick robes and could tell her tail was swishing excitedly, though it couldn't be seen, he knew from experience.

They chose a few books that wouldn't have raised the suspicions of anyone who might turn them into the Ministry for reward.

They stopped in the grocers and bought a few items, then the house wares shop and bought a small stasis cabinet that would keep the food from spoiling. Adding all of this to the bag that Griphook had given them, they walked out of the shopping area back into muggle Glasgow and caught the bus back to the park they were camped in.

**A/N Sorry about the lack of action, but things will pick up later.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews, they give me incentive to continue. Admittedly, this started out to be a lighthearted, someone risqué short story, but it seems to be growing, so it won't be all sex, all the time. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Harry Potter, et al; is property of JKR and the publishers. I'm just playing in her sandbox and don't make anything from this._

**A/N: **_This story inspired by a scene from "_**Maw of the Basilisk**_" by Dark Dragen and is used with his permission._

**A/N2: **_Wow! More reviews! Thanks to all of you that gave such nice reviews, I will endeavour to keep the quality up. For those that are wondering what potion, it's in the flashback in chapter 1. A potion that Hermione had to take to keep her from acting like a cat in heat during her period._

_Takes place during the Horcrux hunt in DH, but doesn't follow canon once Ron abandons them._

_Harry and Hermione are still on the run, and Hermione runs out of a certain potion she's had to take since the end of second year, after the Polyjuice incident where Hermione was turned into a cat girl by the potion, but it was not completely irreversible._

Once they returned to the tent, they packed it up, Harry took Hermione's hand and, concentrating on the Potter ring, thought "Potter Manor".

Without the hook behind the navel feeling, they appeared in front of the doors of a massive manor. Harry felt the wards inspect and accept him. He was prompted to state aloud "Hermione Granger is a friend of the family and is allowed access." He felt the wards accept his statement and the doors opened. As they stepped across the threshold, the pops of house elves was heard.

"Lord Potter/Peverell, I is Jordy, the head elf here, welcome home."

"Jordy, are you happy?" Harry asked.

"Jordy and all the elves here is free elves, we choose to serve the house of Potter/Peverell, " Jordy stated clearly.

"Good, arrangements will stay the same, unless you need a raise, then it will be done. You will never be servants, but will be family and I expect the be treated the same way," Harry stated, knowing he'd just made major boyfriend points with Hermione. He looked at her and she had the sweetest smile on her face. "Jordy, I have three other elves, one bonded to me on his own, the other one, I bonded to save her life. The third I inherited from the Black estate and he will remain at Hogwarts until further notice. I would like to call the other two and have you put them to work. They are busy at Hogwarts but not entirely happy, both were raised in large manors and were not treated kindly by their former masters."

Jordy nodded, "As you wish, my lord."

"Just call me Harry, please. This is my friend and girlfriend, Hermione Granger." He noticed that Jordy wore a uniform rather than a towel or pillowcase and nodded approvingly. He saw the Potter/Peverell crest on the uniform and felt a warm feeling of acceptance.

"Dobby, Winky, I need you." With a double pop, both elves popped in.

"Master Harry!" both elves cried, hugging his legs, "we was worried when youse didn't come to Hoggywarts. Professor Kitty didn't know where you were, and the red, angry one showed up without you and said nasty, mean things."

Harry gently pried the two elves off his legs, "Dobby, Winky, this is Jordy, the head elf here at Potter manor. I want you to go with him, get uniforms, not clothing, and take orders from him, I'm sure there is lots of work to be done, since no one's lived here in at least 17 years, aside from the elves. A place this large must always need some work somewhere. Winky, I know you can cook, Jordy, please show her the kitchen so she can get familiar and we'd like high tea in the Library as soon as you show us where it is."

Hermione was speechless, mentally calculating the boyfriend points Harry had just made and vowed to show him her appreciation, especially since their first stop was the library.

As they walked into the library, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, the library was easily twice the size as Hogwarts' library and had no restricted section. It was also two stories high, and there were numerous ladders on rails around the shelves to make getting the books from the upper shelves easier.

In the center of the library was a lectern with a large tome on it. When Jordy returned with the high tea, he explained that the book was a magical inventory and summoning device. To use it, you wrote the subject you wanted, a list of books available would appear then touching the quill to the book would summon it to the lectern.

Hermione was speechless and Harry could tell her tail was swishing wildly and he could smell the scent of her excitement.

"Hermione, why don't you take off your amulet and free your tail, I can tell you're excited," Harry said with that lopsided grin of his.

She nodded, still hadn't said a word, but her ears, tail and fur appeared when she removed the amulet. Jordy's eyes grew even larger and he bowed low to her. "Milady, your coming was foretold. All house elves will be at your service, you will give free elves a reason to live and if you need them, bound elves will be able to break their servitude to bad wizards."

Harry was a bit speechless, as was Hermione, neither had ever heard a house elf speak so clearly or sound less like a house elf.

Hermione found her voice, at last, "Jordy, what do you mean?"

Jordy served the tea while he apparently organized in his mind how to explain. "When house elves were first bound to wizard kind, there was a saying, almost but not quite a prophesy, that when times were the darkest, a witch, who looked like a cat/kneazle would appear with the saviour of the Light and free unhappy elves. Elves that were happy with their wizard families would not be affected unless they wished to be."

"Perhaps, that's why Dobby took to you so well and Winky didn't, at first, since she considered herself disgraced and not worthy," mused Harry.

Jordy nodded sagely, knowing the story of how and why Winky had been dismissed. "Perhaps if you called them, they'd come. Winky would be able to see the truth and, well, we know Dobby would be happy."

Harry grinned at that, "Dobby, Winky, come."

With twin pops of elf apparation, Dobby and Winky appeared, already wearing Potter/Peverell tunics. Dobby fastened himself to Harry's leg in a hug and Winky took one look at Hermione and was about to apparate out. "Winky, stay. You agreed to be in my service. Please obey."

Winky nodded but prostrated herself before Hermione. "Winky didn't knows, Mistress, Winky was too befuddled by butterbeer to see clearly, Can Mistress forgive Winky? Can Master Harry forgive Winky?"

Hearing this, Dobby let loose of Harry's leg and prostrated himself before Hermione, looking up at her in silent a silent plea.

"Winky, Dobby," Hermione said, "the fault is mine, I did not know how house elves were bonded to their families and was thinking like a muggle. I did not think it was right for elves to be forced to punish themselves for doing their job because their Master or Mistress was unhappy, mostly for reasons nothing to do with the elf. You were unjustly dismissed and are forgiven. You are bound to Harry, and if you are both happy here, you will be part of the family here."

Dobby and Winky burst into tears and each hugged one of Hermione's legs. She looked helplessly at Harry, who, by now, was rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Enough, you two," Harry said, unwrapping each from Hermione and hugging them both. "Welcome to Potter Manor. This is Jordy, he'll find you lots of work. You will work, but you will also take time for yourselves. There will be plenty to keep you busy."

Jordy nodded and popped away with Dobby and Winky. Harry cast a warming charm on the teapot and poured another cup of tea, taking a couple sandwiches and sat back. Hermione's attention went back to the books. Harry reached over and gently tugged Hermione's tail. "Sit, have some tea and sandwiches. The library is not going anywhere."

Hermione nodded and took a cup of tea and a small, crustless cucumber sandwich and settled for tea.

"When we finish here, I want to tour the Manor, the wards tell me that, at the moment, only you and I, and elves in our service, and Hedwig, of course, can find us. We can have an elf get Crookshanks if you wish, and Hedwig will be here shortly, for some reason, I can now feel her," Harry said.

Harry no sooner spoke and Hedwig flew in and landed on his shoulder, firmly nipping his ear, upset at being kept away. "I know, Hedwig, but you are so beautiful and noticeable, that someone could try to follow you and harm you or us. This is your home now, and you'll be safe here." He stroked her brilliant, white feathers and she gently nipped his fingers. Hedwig looked around with those huge, gold eyes of hers and spotted a gold perch, already supplied with owl treats and fresh water. She flew over and landed, silent as always, hooted her happiness, ate some owl treats, drank a bit of water and tucked her head under her wing and went to sleep.

Harry grinned mischievously at Hermione and called for Dobby. "Dobby, find and bring Crookshanks here, please. And don't let the two youngest Weasleys see you.." Dobby nodded and popped out just as a regal looking Eagle owl flew in. "That's right, Griphook knows but cannot come." He concentrated and told the wards to allow Griphook and any goblin he deemed trustworthy.

He took the letter from the owl who flew over and joined Hedwig, taking a treat and a bit of water. Hedwig cracked open one eye, nodded and went back to sleep.

Harry opened the letter, seeing as it had Gringotts' seal on it, and out fell Slytherin's Locket. The letter stated that the soul fragment had been destroyed, as well as the enchantment to make the wearer feel bad and very paranoid.

Harry walked over to the desk and took a piece of parchment and quill and wrote a thank you note to Griphook and letting him know they'd arrived at Potter Manor, the wards had recognized him and given him control.

"_At the moment,"_ Harry wrote, _"the wards are set to reject any and all, save Hermione, myself, our house elves, of course, and you and any goblin you deem worthy. I know I can trust you, my friend, please continue to do the excellent job you've been doing and you are invited to drop by for tea when your schedule permits._

_Sincerely, _

Lord Harry James Potter/Peverell-Black"

He sealed it with both rings and handed it back to the Eagle owl. "Please take this back to Griphook and only Griphook. The Eagle owl screeched as if insulted and took off.

Harry walked back over to Hermione and tugged her tail again, to get her attention.

"You really like doing that, don't you?" Hermione asked, with a grin.

Harry nodded and called, "Jordy."

Jordy popped in, "That was an excellent high tea, please give us a tour and give us some time to freshen up then we'll have dinner."

"This way, Master Harry, Mistress Hermione."

They followed the elf through the huge manor, noting lots of bathrooms, each bedroom was a suite of rooms and had it's own, spa like bath area, the Master Bedroom was huge, and had the biggest bed Harry had ever seen, two wardrobes, sitting area and small library of it's own. "The book is linked to the main library, you won't have to go there unless you wish, or to work at your desks," Jordy stated.

They followed him, found a dueling room, potions lab, muggle style gym. Inside the back door was a broom cupboard with a selection of brooms, all in pristine shape and some were hundreds of years old. He also noted his Firebolt there. "Methinks a mischievous elf brought this. Dobby!"

Dobby popped in and saw Harry looking at his Firebolt. He started backing away and started heading for a wall to punish himself.

"Dobby! Don't you dare punish yourself for doing something I should have thought to ask you to do!" Harry said, sharply. He knelt down and hugged the odd elf. "Thank you, my friend, you did exactly right! Now, please go find something to do, I know you are happiest when working." Dobby nodded, tears leaking, but with a huge smile on his face, having made his Master happy, he popped away, found some cleaning to do and went after it with a zeal he'd never shown his old Master and Mistress and young Master.

Following Jordy outside, they found a huge lawn and a regulation sized Quidditch pitch.

Harry smiled nastily, "Ron and Ginny would have heart attacks if they saw this. The ginger git blew it, and I want nothing to do with Ginny, the fan girl. Especially, since I could nearly tell you their reactions if they saw you now, lovely neko.

He slipped his arm around Hermione's waist, slipping his hand under her shirt to caress the soft fur at her waist. "Thank you, Jordy, I think we'll relax here for a few, then go back in and clean up for dinner." Jordy nodded and popped away.

Harry and Hermione walked over to the gardens, noting they were well tended and sat on a garden bench. They relaxed, knowing they'd be back to researching how to destroy Horcruxes, though, by Harry's count, there are only two left, Nagini and the soul fragment in his scar.

He decided they should both learn and practice Occlumency, although he hadn't had any nightmares while sharing the bed with Hermione, he didn't want Voldemort to even try to locate him through the fragment. He decided to bring it up with Griphook when he decided to come over.

Harry stood, assisted Hermione to her feet and walked her into the manor and to the master bedroom. He noted there were two wardrobe/closets and noted their things had already been unpacked. Harry walked into the bathroom and started the huge shower. Stripping, he tossed his clothes at the clothes hamper by the door and set his watch, glasses and wand on the vanity to keep them dry. He was joined by Hermione before he barely got wet. He squinted to see more clearly as Hermione's thin fur was plastered down by the water, revealing all of her to him. He hugged her under the flow of water, hands cupping and massaging her lovely bum.

Harry found some shampoo, vanilla and jasmine scented that always reminded him of Hermione and used it on her hair, then, as she was rinsing and conditioning it, found some gentle cat shampoo that a thoughtful elf had provided and used his hands to work it into her fur and the furless parts of her body, smiling to himself as her nipples perked up, all eight of the pink confections seeming to appreciate the attention.

He let her rinse herself off as he began to shampoo his unruly mane, he'd unconsciously been letting it grow, and it could almost be tamed, as well as disguising him, somewhat, as glasses and the unruly head of hair was a trademark of Harry's, thanks to Dumbledore, the _Daily Prophet_, The Quibbler, and no thanks at all to Rita Skeeter.

He'd also grown some, since Ron had stopped eating all the food and Hermione and he could eat their fill, not waiting for Ron, the ginger git, to complain at the lack of enough food to feed the entire Weasley family, the Dursleys and ten bums from Skid Row.

They got out of the shower, after Hermione washed him down and they dried each other off, got dressed in casual clothes they found in the closets and made their way back to the library.

Harry went back to the desk while Hermione wandered the shelves to get an idea of what was there, saw that his account books had been unpacked and placed in the proper pigeon holes in the desk. He pulled the Peverell book out and opened it, looking through. One of the items noted as owned by the Potter/Peverell family was an invisibility cloak.

Harry pondered, wondering, once again, where he'd heard the name Peverell. Then it came to him, _"The Tale of the Three Brothers" _ in the book _"The Tales of Beedle the Bard"_. He walked over to the lectern, took the quill and wrote _"Tales of Beedle the Bard" _on the page and caught the book as it flew to him. He settled onto a reading couch and looked up _"The Tale of the Three Brothers"_ and started to read. He noted that the symbol drawn on the title page was the same as the crest on his ring. He thought he'd seen it somewhere before.

Then it came to him, the stone from Marvolo Gaunt's ring, one of Voldemort's former Horcruxes and what would have killed Dumbledore if Snape hadn't. He also seemed to remember seeing it on his cloak. He pulled it out of his pocket, where he kept it at all times, and found the symbol, the circle, with a triangle inside, bisected by a line.

Thoughtfully, he went back and read the story, noting that the Deathly Hallows were a stone to call spirits, a cloak to hide from Death and a wand made of Elder Wood, sometimes called the Deathstick, the most powerful wand in the world. The drawing on the wand looked familiar… looked like Dumbledore's wand….

Harry dropped his book with a thud and realized that he had two of the three Deathly Hallows and knew where the third was. He looked at the cloak again, noticed that it seemed to be more substantial than before, wondering what would happen if he had possession of the Elder Wand.

He picked the book up and went to the lectern, drawing a line through the title and the book flew out of his hand and back to it's shelf. He wrote "Deathly Hallows" on the page and a few books came at him. He took them over to a reading table and set them down.

At that moment, Jordy came in and announced dinner. Harry went and found Hermione and almost dragged her to the table. They ate a wonderful meal, commenting on it to Jordy and Winky, who'd come from the kitchens. Smiling happily, they cleared the table and went back to the kitchen.

Hermione headed back to the library like a shot as Harry followed more slowly, thinking. He started reading the speculations on the Deathly Hallows and realized that no one really knew what bringing the three together would mean. He walked back over and drew a line through the title, the books going back to their shelves. Harry noticed that the writing disappeared as soon as the books were back in place.

Harry sat down and thought a while until an almost nude Hermione plopped into his lap and started purring in his ear, glancing down, he noted all eight of her nipples were erect and her nether lips were rather shiny. He cuddled with her for a while and pet her soft fur, occasionally stroking her tail from root to tip. He lightly scratched the root of her tail and it rose on it's own, just like he'd seen with Crookshanks and Mrs. Figg's cats and kneazles.

Harry noticed that Hermione's scent was stronger than ever and her nether lips seemed swollen and flushed. He stood up and Hermione started rubbing her rear against him.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked, puzzled.

She nodded with a bright flush and mentioned that it was her 'heat', since she ran out of Madam Pomfrey's potion, it took the place of her monthly menses cycle and she felt the almost overwhelming need to be 'bred', it was strongest when she was around him.

Harry felt even more blood run south, no doubt Hermione could tell as she was purring much more loudly and really rubbing her rear against his now visible erection.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, gently stroking her multiple pairs of breasts, exposed, since wearing clothing irritated and stimulated the numerous nipples. Hermione wrapped her tail around Harry's waist, trying to pull that bulge closer.

Harry was lost in her mane of chestnut hair, nuzzling her cat ears to make them flick around when he froze.

"Umm, Hermione? Do you know the contraceptive spell? Or one for me?" Harry asked, almost panicking. "We can't afford to let you get pregnant until the war is over."

Hermione froze, purring stopping abruptly and tore herself out of his arms. She went to the lectern and wrote something. Three books came drifting over. She looked over the titles, handed one to Harry and took the other to her desk. She sat there, squirming a bit as she read. Harry, slightly distracted by watching her squirm and his now painful erection, sat carefully and started reading his book.

Harry read through the book, found a contraceptive spell for males. He thought he could perform it. The spell stated that he would be very randy, but he would be unable to get any woman pregnant. He figured that spell, if he could perform it successfully, along with whatever spell Hermione was able to use would allow them to mate without worrying about her getting pregnant.

Harry just knew that, since it was a way to hurt him, if Hermione got pregnant and Voldemort found out and was able to capture her, he would use that against Harry. And Hermione might not survive the experience.

Harry read the spell again, the intent and the wand motion and, with a little trepidation, performed the spell on himself. According to the spell, the light was the correct grey colour, and he didn't feel a thing, aside from being erect in a room with a neko that was in heat and wanting very badly to mate.

Looking up, he watched Hermione perform a spell, but the frustrated look on her face told him that it didn't happen as the book said it was supposed to.

"Hermione, don't take it wrong, but maybe you need one for a feline, not a human." Harry suggested when he saw the tears of frustration in her eyes. "We don't know all the changes that the Polyjuice made, and no idea what Madam Pomfrey's potion contained to control your cycle."

Hermione nodded, still with tears in her eyes and went back, returning the books, including the one in Harry's hand.

She thought a moment and wrote down a subject and a huge book came floating at her. It was a veterinary guide to magical animals, and had a section devoted to kneazles. She read it through and found a contraception spell, since, like most feline species, kneazles would mate anytime a female was fertile. The spell was described in detail and when Hermione performed it, the spell was the correct colour. She read on, seeing that the spell would last slightly longer than a week, since a kneazle female was usually receptive for seven days, give or take.

The book noted that the spell wasn't one hundred percent effective, unless performed within the first twenty four hours of the heat beginning.

She returned the book and stood there, for a minute as Harry came up behind her and hugged her once again, whispering in her ear that his spell worked, they were protected for now.

He led her up to the bedroom and undressed, then helped Hermione remove the rest of her clothes. Walking her into the loo, he started the shower and they climbed in together.

**A/N: **_Sorry to leave on a bit of a cliffy, but I wanted to warn my readers that the next chapter contains lemon subjects. There is a reason the fic is rated M. If this offends you, then read no further and thanks for your attention. For those just looking for smut, afraid to disappoint you, this is, first and foremost, a Harry/Hermione fic with some lemons worked in._


	5. Chapter 5

_Harry Potter, et al; is property of JKR and the publishers. I'm just playing in her sandbox and don't make anything from this._

**A/N: **_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry about the long time between updates but life happens. Due to life and a few other issues, updates will, unfortunately, be slow and sporadic. I will do my best to get them out as often as possible._

Harry took pleasure in washing Hermione, getting her short kneazle fur as well as her mane of hair and the non-furred portions of her body. Once he had her rinsed off, she gave him similar treatment, washing him down, paying particular attention to 'little Harry', keeping him erect.

Once they rinsed off, Harry turned Hermione to face him, then began kissing her, starting at her lips and moving down her jaw to her neck, down her neck to the soft spot where her neck and shoulders met. Hermione was purring loudly and grabbing for Harry's erection.

Harry slowly dropped to his knees, stopping to kiss and suckle each of Hermione's nipples, making the eight already stiff nipples even stiffer. Harry's erection slipped out of her grasp as he dropped all the way to his knees, kissing her navel and down to the edge of the thin fur that framed her bare mound.

Harry lowered his head and kissed her now swollen and pouting nether lips, running his tongue from front to back and return. Hermione jumped when she felt his tongue and grabbed his hair to support herself. Harry lifted his hands to cup Hermione's bum, helping support her.

In an unexpected move, Hermione pushed Harry away and said, "Not here, I want to be dry and not have to lean against a wall… at least not right now. Another time, perhaps."

Harry's look of confusion cleared up and he nodded, standing up and turning off the water. He reached out and grabbed a large, fluffy towel and wrapped Hermione in it, gently helping her dry off. He grabbed one for himself and dried off.

Harry picked up his wand and glasses, putting the glasses on and silently cast a drying spell on Hermione. He absently noted that he seemed to be able to silently cast better, now that he and Hermione were together. He completely lost that train of thought when Hermione bent over to pick up what clothes she had been wearing, facing away from him, tail high and showing him all of her girl bits.

Harry finally remembered to breathe when Hermione stood up and walked over to drop her clothes in the dirty clothes basket. She looked over her shoulder, tail still high and swishing, wafting her scent around. Harry turned bright red as Hermione could still embarrass him. She handed him a brush as she worked on her hair, and Harry took the soft, short bristled brush and brushed her short fur and the fur of her tail.

After they put the brushes away, Hermione started to lead Harry to the bedroom, he stopped her and pulled her into the ballroom, turning on the Wizarding Wireless, finding some slow dance music.

"May I have this dance, milady?" Harry asked.

"But Harry," Hermione protested, "we're both naked!

"So?" Harry replied, "I didn't get to dance with you at the Yule Ball because I was too thick to ask you for a date. Since it's only the two of us, let's try something a little romantic."

Hermione nodded and took Harry's hand and they came together in a slow waltz, just enjoying moving together and Harry, surprisingly for him, wasn't clumsy at all, since he could relax and just move with the music, he and Hermione danced together like they'd been dancing together for years.

As they danced, their desire for each other grew until they could hardly stand it. Harry led Hermione toward the bedroom and as they climbed into bed, snuggling, she took a good look at Harry's erection.

Having read many books, she knew the average human male's size range. She estimated that he was outside the norm on the large size. She was a little hesitant, but stroked him firmly as he kissed her and nuzzled those eight breasts and nipples.

Harry kissed each nipple, suckling all eight gently as his hand moved up to cup her mound, lightly rubbing the delicate petals with his work roughened hand. He began kissing his way down her belly, stopping to flick his tongue in her belly button, causing her to moan loudly.

Since he still had his glasses on, he scooted down to where he could inspect her petals and mound, familiarizing himself with the landscape, as it were, he kissed those damp, swelling petals and nosed her clit, getting another moan. He began kissing his way back up her body, his hand still caressing her now very wet mound.

Both Hermione and Harry jumped when Dobby popped into the room to let them know that Griphook was here to visit.

"Oh bugger me!" Harry swore under his breath as Hermione put on a robe and he put on a pair of slacks and an athletic shirt. Harry was not that surprised to see that Hermione had chosen a thin silk robe that complimented her hair color.

"Jordy!" Harry called. "Bring us high tea in the sitting room after escorting Griphook there."

Jordy popped in when called and nodded when he received the request and popped back out.

Harry escorted Hermione into the sitting room, noting a freshly laid and burning fire in the fireplace, taking the chill out of the air.

Walking up to and shaking the hand of the goblin, he formally welcomed the goblin in his own language. Griphook smiled, a frightening sight to most and stated, in English after the formality was done, "Enough of that, thank you for allowing me in your home. I have some information for you."

_**A/N**__: Sorry folks, but from here on, this chapter is about a lemony as it will get from here on out._


End file.
